Talk:Frog Kata
Wording The preferred translation should be "sparring"; the word "Kata" has different Kanji and a different meaning. -- 15:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Kumite are kata strung together and put to practice. Translating it as sparring would be wrong, considering the context. Naruto uses Kawazu Kumite in actual battle, while sparring (at least to me) implies training. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) That's correct, but a Kata is a definite motion sequence, often translated as "form" or "figure", whereas Kumite is a form of battle training. So most likely sparring is a wrong translation, but Kata is a wrong translation for sure. I don't know, why Masashi put the term of "training" in this technique, but so it obviously is. -- 22:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Users Shouldn't Jiraiya be listed as a user since he learned to draw upon natural energy? SuperN 15:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Was it ever said he could do them? If not, than he shouldn't be listed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Increasing power, and speed? When was it ever said that frog kata increases power, dubarility, speed, and attack range? Cooltamerboy 06:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC). Attack range => Yes, the increase of power is the outcome of the hermit mode (besides: "Sennin" should not be translated as "Sage"), durability is also the outcome of HM, speed... I don't know. -- 11:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Read every chapter that has to do with senjutsu training and his fight with Pain pre-transformations. You'll see what your looking for.--TheUltimate3 11:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I will see now. Thanks TheUltimate3. Cooltamerboy 12:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC). I saw all the chapters and all I saw was of course increase in attack range and a gigantic jump in naruto chapter 420 page 03-04. Where are the other things stated? Cooltamerboy Cooltamerboy 15:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC). :He picked that giant stone frog.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Fabusuka didn't even tell him about frog kata at that time. So when was it shown or stated that he gets increase speed, strength, and dubarility? Cooltamerboy 15:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC). Durability = Chapter 418, pg - 5,6,7 Speed = Chapter 430, pg - 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 Stength = dude...read it....he tried liftin it without it and couldn't...and once he had natural energy he did....its sooo obvious Frog Kata gives more dubarility, speed , and power plus sage mode. The things you said for dubarility were things before he even new sage mode so was the rock thing. Also it was never said that he increased his speed from frog kata while doing rasengan. Now where were those stated? Cooltamerboy 16:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC). Dude..u just refuse to see the facts...he lifted and threw a rhino....and dude....durability..he was in sage mode....notice the eyes....and its obvious he's faster...evry1 was shocked at his speed...u just refuse to see reason....u'r in a little bubble and refuse to see the bigger picture...notice that the majority of ppl hav already accepted these facts..its just U who refuses to look at it Dude they never stated it. TheUltimate3 please we need you. If you think like that then tell me did he do all of those power ups when he hitted preta path? Cooltamerboy 16:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC). Not evrythin has to be stated...i'll admit 1 thin...maybe the durability, speed, and strength is a part of sage mode...and frog katas is a fightin technique that utilises that....but dude....it is kinda obvious...dunno dude..u'r a stubbourn 1 :And you haven't written up any proper evidence, or made a single coherent statement. Don't push things when other editors on the wiki disagree, that is normally a good que that you got something wrong. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 14, 2009 @ 10:06 (UTC) My evidence is that the stone thing he said was before he learned frog kata so for the falling from a cliff. And also it hasn't been stated yet. Cooltamerboy 13:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC). Where was it stated that frog kata gives more speed, and strength? Also where was these shown? And were both of these used on preta path? Cooltamerboy 12:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Dude..there r sumthin's that r too obvious to be stated....u hav been given evidence, but u refuse to belive it....dont u think the fact that u'r alone in this argument is a sign that u'r wrong?? :Actually, the Frog Kata don't give or enhance anything. It's the Hermit Mode that does all that. The Frog Kata simply utilises these enhancements. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Ya...I mentioned That Earlier. AlienGamer lier. Anyway ShounenSuki what did you exactly mean, and were these enhancements used all on preta path? Cooltamerboy 13:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Lier???and now we know y u miss evrythin...check my March 13th post idiot... AlienGamer If your so smart then how does he utilizes it, and what would happen to his stats? Cooltamerboy 13:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC). :@Cooltamerboy: I mean that any and all enhancements in durability, speed, and strength are caused by Hermit Mode, not by the Frog Kata. Frog Kata only uses these enhancements. :@AlienGamer: CooltamerBoy didn't miss anything. You only accepted the possibility these enhancements were caused by hermit Mode instead of the Frog Kata. After that, you stated twice you thought it was obvious they were caused by the Frog Kata. You found it so obvious, in fact, that you didn't deemed it necessary to even come up with proof. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Dude...i accepted i mite be wrong...and i opened my mind to other possibilities....i said that ya, maybe its sage mode that does this...but frog katas is a form of fightin which is used in sage mode...so it will hav all the advantages and disadvantages of sage mode as well.....AlienGamer Ok so it does enhance anything or no, and how do you mean by utilizing. Also if no than what does it do or enhance? Cooltamerboy 13:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Utilizes means used....frog katas uses evrythin learned with sage mode....so my guess is (if no one disagrees) ya it does increase durability range and speed. .....AlienGamer How about you ShouninSuki. Does enhance anything or no, and how do you mean by utilizing. Also if no than what does it do or enhance? Cooltamerboy 13:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC). :The Frog Kata don't enhance anything at all. Even the chakra cloak is a result of being in Hermit Mode. All the Frog Kata do is take the enhancements given by Hermit Mode and put them to practical use. in other words, if it were somehow possible to use Frog Kata without being in Hermit Mode, Naruto would only be as fast, strong, and durable as he normally is. He also wouldn't have his increased range. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Than why is it an article if it doesn't do anything. And why doesn't show more speed, strength? Cooltamerboy 14:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC). :Do karate, judo, or jujutsu automatically give the practitioner enhanced speed or strength? or do they allow the practitioner to more efficiently put their strength and speed to practical use? :The Frog Kata are a fighting style. A martial art. One that specifically focuses on using the enhancements of Hermit Mode. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Dude no offence...but frog katas is meant to be fought in hermit mode...chect the last box in Chapter 418 pg 7....it's meant to use all wats learned frm senjutsu trainin to be put in a fightin form...so this fightin form does enhance evrythin...cause u cant use frog katas without senjutsu....or thats my opinion...AlienGamer Nope it doesn't increase power nor speed or anything. You can see him having alot of power without using frog kata, and the strength and speed is at the same extent as frog kata. [ http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/433/08/]. Also did he use Frog Kata all of his fight with all the pains and their summons? And why don't we merge this article with hermit mode? Cooltamerboy Cooltamerboy 16:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Dude..i dont think i can explain it any more clearly than i hav...y dont u ask a admin.... Dude..Now you don't believe the facts that all frog kata does is just increase attack range a little. It doesn't increase in strength because he kicked deva pain to wall with one kick, and even made that rhino fly. He only use frog kata against preta path. And the speed was for hermit mode because he came in less then one second and destroyed Asura path. So it doesn't really do anything. Why doesn't it be deleted, and add similar information to the hermit mode article? Cooltamerboy 16:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Do u listen to u'r self talk...dont mind me askin...but how old r u???just curious...and u'r maybe the only person in wiki with this opinion...that page Frog Katas, was unchanged for a long time...doesn't that mean ppl hav accepted it...its only u who cnt understand the details....y dont u ask a admin...if he accepts u'r point of view, i'll stop revertin, and evn swallow my pride and apologize...hows tat...AlienGamer Allow me to reverse your talking. First now you don't believe the facts. Second they didn't change it because they barely even cared about it. So shut up, and keep your mouth in a barrel. Cooltamerboy 16:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Dude...i just cant be bothered explainin thins to u.......i tried but u'r soo narrow minded to understand.....and y r u so afraid to ask a admin....afraid u'd be wrong....and seriously how old r u...i'd wager on 13-15.......and dude...u dont hav any facts to state...i've given u plenty of refernces but u cast them aside...and the link u gav does show an increase in strength....but obviouly u wont admit it. And keep u'r mouth in a barrel..is that the best u can cum up wit??....AlienGamer Now you deny what i explained. Dude your the only one who thinks this. Even ShounenSuki believes me. Also my age is above 15. And i'm not afraid of asking the admins, but I don't want. Why don't you try, and give them my evidences?! Cooltamerboy 16:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC). Read chapter 409, Pa starts explaining Sage mode and Sage chakra. Jacce 19:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) He was in hermit mode. Cooltamerboy 04:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC). its amazin how thick u r Thanks. I think we can become friends. Anyway he was talking about hermit mode not Frog Kata. Cooltamerboy 04:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC). do u think u'r the only 1 who's rite here?????look how many ppl hav tried to convince u...but u put aside all explanations...i think u'r a kid and u find it hard to understand sum thins...thats fine....but u hav to know that wen the majority of ppl r sayin 1 thin and u say sumthin else...there's a possibility that u'r wrong...u just dont want to accept that....AlienGamer That's a downright lie....he's last comment was read chapter 409...after that u said hermit mode....i dont see him commentin aftr that...not on this page, not on u'r page, not on my page....AlienGamer I told Jacce what was wrong on what he said, and he agreed (why talk secretly in a different way). Now you are the only one here who keeps his opinion the same. As me, ShouninSuki, and Jacce are agreed on one thing while you are not. So shut up! Cooltamerboy 05:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC). I wonder wat its like to live in that little bubble which u do....u really expect me to belive that u speak to Jacce secretly....so y dont u tell Jacce..if u know him...to tell me wat he thinks....AlienGamer Could you two start over and explain the problem from the start? Then maybe we can solve this. Jacce 07:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Me and him tryed to know which one is right. The frog Kata enhances speed and strength or no. After telling him evidences, and even ShouninSuki agreed with me. He just wants to keep his opinion. Who do you think is right? P.S. The information you wrote for frog kata was about hermit mode and sage chakra not frog kata. Cooltamerboy 07:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC). To make it clear: Sage mode enhances strength and speed. Frog Kata is only useabel in Sage mode. My ad about the sage chakra was during the explaining about the sage chakra used to use Frog Kata. Hope that made it clear. Jacce 07:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why don't we merge the article with hermit mode? Cooltamerboy 07:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC). :The same reason why we don't merge Gentle Fist with Byakugan. The style is different form the technique.--TheUltimate3 11:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Anyway do you think TheUltimate3 that it increases speed, strength, or other things? Cooltamerboy 11:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC). How do you mean by The Frog Kata utilize these enhancements to full effect shounensuki? Cooltamerboy 16:39, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :I mean the Frog Kata put the enhancements Senjutsu chakra gives and puts them into practice. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC)